Hate That I Want You
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Bonnie plays a dangerous game of Truth or Dare with our favorite Salvatore. Bamon mainly with a little bit of Steroline. SMUT in this so read at your own risk! Now a continued one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this, Bonnie has her powers, Elena isn't a vampire and she's with Stefan. **

The game is stupid and Bonnie should have never agreed to this. She certainly isn't one to do such childish things but there's always a way of convincing.

"It'll be fun!" Caroline coaxes her best friend and Bonnie has to roll her eyes. Whenever that phrase comes out of Caroline's mouth, there's bound to be trouble.

But still, refusing to play would mean the witch is scared and Bonnie Bennett isn't afraid of anything. Right?

The four of them sit, cross legged in a circle at the Salvatore Manor, anxious and ready to play.

"I've never done this before," Stefan admits nervously. Bonnie has to admit the youngest Salvatore looks adorable when he's shy.

"You've been around for over a century and you've never played truth or dare?" Caroline asks in surprise.

Stefan shrugs absently.

"Don't worry," Elena assures her boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll have fun. Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie rolls her emerald eyes, wishing she would have backed out when she had the chance. But, for Elena's sake, she smiles cheerfully.

"Of course." Caroline grins deviously and places her hand on the bottle.

"Shall we start?" Just as she's about to spin the clear glass bottle, a voice interrupts her.

"Wait a minute." Damon walks into the living room, tossing the remainder of his blood bag away. He smiles when he sees Bonnie and she immediately feels uncomfortable. His presence alone makes her skin crawl.

Elena smiles a little too brightly upon the eldest Salvatore's arrival but no one seems to notice.

"Why are you here?" Caroline snaps impatiently. Bonnie laughs secretly at her friend's rudeness. She's glad she isn't the only that hates him.

Damon cocks his head at her and shrugs innocently.

"I have nothing better to do," he smirks and plops himself directly in between the witch and the vampire.

"This is my house too Blondie."

Bonnie sighs in disgust and scoots away from him while Caroline bares her teeth.

"Whatever!" Elena says before the two can brawl. "Let's just play." Stefan shakes his head but can't help but smile at his brother. This should be fun.

She can feel his icy eyes on her, it's like he's burning a hole through the side of head but Bonnie avoids eye contact. She can't stand the blue eyed vampire for obvious reasons; her Grams, her now undead mother and if she were to really list all the horrible things he'd done, a week wouldn't merely be enough time.

But, the Bennett witch has to admit, Damon is gorgeous, as in really fucking hot gorgeous. He would _never_ hear those words come out of her mouth.

Caroline spins the bottle in excitement, clapping her hands together. Bonnie wonders why her friend is so excited over this.

Everyone waits in anticipation for the bottle to land on its victim. Bonnie doesn't know why, but her heart is _pounding. _

Caroline gives a small shriek when it lands on her.

"Truth or Dare?" Elena asks, her doe eyes lit up.

"Well no one here want to hear anybody truths, so Dare," she says bravely. She winks at Bonnie and prepares herself.

"I dare you to kiss Stefan." Caroline freezes and casts a harsh glare in Damon's direction.

"What?" he says, feigning innocence. He turns to his baby brother who is slightly blushing.

Bonnie has to choke back the laughter creeping up her throat because honestly, that was a pretty good dare.

"You don't…have to," Stefan says quietly, his leaf green eyes pleading with his brother. Stefan thinks Caroline is probably the most beautiful girl he's ever met, with her locks of snowy blonde hair and large azure eyes. But the Salvatore isn't sure he'd want to kiss her, he has Elena.

"Yes she does baby brother," Damon sing-songs. "That's the rule of the game. _I _gave her a dare, and now she follows through. Unless Barbie is afraid?" he mocks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fuck you," Caroline spits. "I'm not afraid. I'll do the stupid dare."

Elena looks annoyed but says nothing. Stefan gives her an apologetic look, willing his girlfriend to understand.

Caroline inhales deeply before standing up just as Stefan does.

"We don't have all night." The two vampires glare at Damon who only grins. Stefan walks over to the blonde and clears his throat. He wonders if Caroline is just as nervous as he is.

"Sorry Elena," Caroline apologizes but Elena only shrugs.

"It's just a game Care." She tucks a lock of chocolate hair behind her hair, secretly wishing this wasn't happening.

Caroline leans forward and her lips press lightly against his. Caroline is surprised when Stefan kisses her back slightly, unnoticeably. The kiss is sweet, soft and nearly passionate. Caroline is sure Stefan can hear her heart pounding in her chest.

The tip of his tongue touches hers causing Caroline to moan ever so quietly that only a vampire would be able to hear.

Caroline never knew he was such a good kisser.

She pulls away, reluctantly but quickly and turns to Damon.

"Happy now?" she sits back down and Damon nods his approval. Stefan stands there dumbfounded.

"Stefan sit down!" Caroline orders hurriedly.

The Salvatore licks his lips before slowly sitting down, intertwining hands with a now very jealous Elena. The kiss meant nothing, it was just a dare. A dare he had happened to thoroughly enjoy.

"Well," Damon beams proudly at his brother.

"Shut up," Stefan growls.

"How about we move on?" Bonnie, who hasn't said anything, suggests. They all stare at her, surprised she still wants to play.

Caroline straightens up and spins the bottle again.

"Don't worry Damon," the bubbly blonde assures. "You'll get your turn."

His blue eyes roll because truthfully he doesn't care for this game. He only wants to mess with his brother a little. But he can't help but notice the witch besides him.

Her pearly teeth bite slightly at her lower lip and her hazel eyes stare straight ahead calmly. He wants to bite those full lips, taste her sweet caramel skin. He quickly adverts his eyes when she turns his way, feeling a little embarrassed to have been caught. Damn, he needed a girlfriend.

The bottle spun to a stop, its point landing on none other than Bonnie.

She groans loudly, loathing this game even more.

Her friends giggle and she shoots them a look.

"I dare you," Elena begins.

"Wait hold up," Bonnie interrupts. "You didn't say Truth or Dare. That's not how the game works Gilbert."

"Oh please, only old ladies do truth. This is simply a game of dare." Caroline exchanges a devious glance with the brunette.

"Fine," she mumbles. "Let's get this over with."

Elena hums, thinking of a gutsy dare for he friend to do.

"Flash Damon your breasts." There's a long silence and the crew turns to Stefan. He has a surprisingly naughty look on his face and Bonnie wants to slap him.

"Stefan!" Elena scolds, half in anger, half in shock.

"Seriously!" Bonnie covers up her chest, trying to conceal herself even though she's wearing a tank top.

Stefan shrugs halfheartedly, a smile playing at his lips.

"It's just a game, remember?" Damon silently applauds his brother's boldness. Damon would certainly not mind seeing Bonnie's breasts.

Caroline bursts into laughter, also appreciating Stefan's dark humor.

"Come on Bon. Are you scared?"

"No," she says firmly and stands up abruptly. "You wanna see? Fine. But I'm not doing it here."

"Bonnie you don't have to," Elena tries but she holds up a hand.

"It's fine Elena," she says through gritted teeth. Damon jumps up a little too quickly, a broad look on his handsome features.

"Shall we?"

"_Don't _push your luck," she snaps and walks ahead of him.

"Have fun!" Caroline calls.

Bonnie can't hate Stefan, but she is so angry with him right now. It's taking all her strength not to set his vampire ass on fire, but she's better than that.

She refuses to let Damon get the better of her.

"Bathroom is this way." Damon interrupts her from her thoughts. She stares up at his hypnotic, alluring cobalt eyes.

He stares back, his smirk is gone but his features still hold a sinister look to them.

"Lead the way."

They enter the little bathroom in the hallway. He closes the door behind them.

She faces him and takes a deep breath.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone," she threatens and Damon holds up his hands.

"Fine with me judgey."

She can't believe she's about to do this, show Damon, of all people, her breasts. Bonnie has never shown anyone her naked form before, Grams told her to reserve those parts of her body for when she gets married.

_Sorry Grams. _

Damon leans against the sink, his expression calm.

She pulls her top in an upwards position, raising it above her head until it's completely off. She tosses the shirt to the floor, now exposed in just a bra.

Damon says nothing, his eyes are unreadable. The day he'd see his little witch so…exposed, came sooner than he thought.

Her shaky fingers reach behind her back to undo the bra strap.

_This is it Bonnie. No turning back. _

The quicker this is over with, the better. Bonnie convinces herself it's not that big a deal. So what he'll see her half naked? It's only one time and one time only.

She removes the bra, letting it fall to the floor and arches her back, giving him a full view.

He gazes upon her perky brown breasts. They're so…sculpted, rounded. Perfect.

Bonnie bites her lip, watching his expression darken. That look in his eyes, it's lust and hunger. His look of desire wakes up something deep in Bonnie and she can't hold it in any longer.

"Fuck Bonnie," Damon breathes as he can suddenly smell her sweet arousal. The two of them are turning _each other _on.

He's in front of her in a blur, the tips of their noses just barely touching.

"Bonnie," he whispers. His hand reaches up, cupping her breast.

"Yes?" she moans, hating herself for letting him touch her. She knows it's wrong, but why does it feel right?

He thumbs her hardened nipple, eliciting another moan from the unsuspecting witch. She leans into him, her mouth near his near.

"Don't tease me," she demands softly. Damon feels the veins spread from his already darkened eyes at her order. Bossy Bonnie was a sexy Bonnie.

His lips crash against hers in a hot and passionate kiss. He doesn't being neat and shoves his tongue into small mouth, causing more moans.

They kiss furiously; she grips handfuls of his dark hair and presses her body flush against his.

He squeezes her breasts and she bites down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

"Rough aren't we?" he breathes in between kisses.

"Shut up," she says, giving him a small aneurysm. He growls at the sudden pain and his mouth attacks her breasts, sucking at her nipples, licking the skin around them. She tastes so good and he wonders how she tastes down there.

"Fuck," Bonnie moans, curling her toes. He pulls away from her breasts and his hand goes down her shorts.

"Wait," she panics. "I've never-"

"Shh Bonnie." His fingers find her moist panties and grins up at her.

"I'm not going to fuck you, not yet." She sighs deeply, wanting nothing more but to feel him inside her.

His hand massages her panty covered core. She bucks her hips, feeling impatient, wanting to actually feel his fingers.

He lifts her up, placing her on the sink and nearly tears her shorts off.

"Damon!" she scolds but is interrupted when he tears her panties off too. They fall soundlessly to the floor and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Asshole," she mumbles. Damon smirks and kisses her again, sweeter this time. He pushes his hands against her thighs, spreading her legs for him.

Bonnie can't help but feel so vulnerable; having this man see her completely naked while he is fully clothed.

"Beautiful," he murmurs and she blushes.

She's already so wet for him when he starts masturbating her, rubbing her pink flesh and thumbing her clit.

"Ah," she moans in approval. The door swings open without warning.

"What's taking so-" Caroline's eyes widen. Bonnie jumps, covering her chest.

"Fuck!" Damon growls removing his hand and quickly trying to conceal Bonnie.

The blonde stands there in utter shock at the two supernaturals.

Bonnie opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She's lost at an explanation.

"Caroline leave," Damon snaps. Bonnie says nothing, regret prominent on her features.

The blonde throws a look at Damon but slowly closes the door.

"Crap. Shit. Fuck!" Bonnie hops off the counter, pulling on the remainder of her shredded clothing.

"Bonnie," the dark haired begins apologetically.

"No. This shouldn't have happened." She feels tears brimming her eyes because secretly, Bonnie is glad it happened.

Hell of a Truth or Dare game huh?

**A/N: And that's it! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm a huge fan of Steffonie (Bonnie and Stefan), Bamon (Bonnie and Damon) and Steroline (Stefan and Caroline) if that's not obvious. I'm not sure how I feel about this; it's kind of choppy right? Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! A lovely gif fic was made of this story and put on tumblr! Here's the link to the it:**

** post/91431870794/hate-that-i-want-you**

**Thank you for being patient…here's chapter two!**

She pulls her lower lip into her teeth as she eyes her reflection. Bonnie thinks she's pretty enough; not exactly beautiful despite what her friends assure her, but decent.

She's not sure why she's worrying about her appearance, but lately Bonnie has been cautious of her looks; how she appears physically _and_ sexually.

All _his _fault.

Her jade green eyes narrow at the thought of his icy sapphire orbs, filled with lust and hunger. Bonnie had been utterly disgusted that she let a man, a _murderous vampire _touch her like that. And now she was questioning her sexual appearance because _Damon _was making her feel self conscious.

She sighs and glances at her phone lying on top of her dresser. Two missed calls. No doubt they're from Damon. He had been such a pest since that night and it was really starting to irritate her; he would call and text _non-stop. _

She's only been avoiding him for about three days now and his ass still couldn't take the hint. What more could the eldest Salvatore want from her?

Bonnie sighs again, turns her phone off and tosses it on her bed. She eyes her reflection again, this time noticing her straightened hair. Grams had always told Bonnie to embrace the beauty she had as a young Black woman; maybe it was finally time she took her advice.

… … …

Bonnie enters the Mystic Grill, feeling confident and happier than just a couple hours ago.

Gone was her relaxed straight locks, present were wild curls and waves neatly arranged, shining in just the right places. Bonnie had never worn her hair natural before, and she had to admit; she loved it. It was _much _easier to maintain than her hair she'd run a hot comb through every week, and probably much healthier as well. She had even ditched the makeup and decided to just wear a hint of peach lipgloss.

As her emerald orbs scanned the familiar setting, she noticed Caroline and Elena at the bar.

Her glossy lips smiled as she proceeded to walk towards her friends. She was almost certain they wouldn't recognize her with her new 'do.

"Hello _witch." _

Well fuck.

**A/N: Shorter than I intended…my bad. And I wanted to show the Blacker side of Bonnie Bennet, it seems a lot of people have forgotten she's a woman of color. Well anyways, next chapter features a confrontation, expressed feeling and maybe some arguments…till Chapter 3! Don't forget to leave a review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well…I'm kind of changing the story a bit. Elena IS in fact a vampire and with Stefan. This story is set somewhere in season 4 but Damon ****_didn't _****kill Bonnie's mother. So basically it's set ****_before _****all of that happened. Ok, everything cleared up, enjoy.**

Bonnie was cursed. That had to be it. Whenever she was in a perfect mood or having a good day, _he _had to show up and ruin it. _Him _with his alluring icy gaze, with his pillowy lips and husky voice.

Why did this arrogant vampire have to be the cause of her every migraine?

"What do you want Damon?" the annoyed witch asks through gritted teeth.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" he smirks, letting his eyes roam over her slim figure. He notices her natural curls and smiles a bit. She looks damn good.

She scoffs.

"I'd hardly call us friends. Now move before I set your vamp ass on fire."

She tries stepping around him but finds herself against his impressive chest. _Damn. _

"Not so fast _witch_," he nearly growls. "You've been avoiding me, why?" His blue eyes burn through her own dark emerald ones, demanding an answer. It's been three days, _three fucking days _since their sexual encounter and Damon does not like to be ignored.

She pulls her lower lips covered in just the right amount of gloss between her pearly teeth, tempting the vampire to press his own against them.

"I think you know the answer to that Damon. Now _move." _Damon groans upon feeling the slight aneurysm to his brain.

"We aren't done Bonnie," he growls. She flips him the finger before heading to her friends at the bar.

… … …

"Oh please Caroline." Elena narrows her eyes but nervously tucks a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear.

Caroline stares at her friend knowingly. Denial was not a good look for her.

"So you _don't _have feelings for Damon," she concludes, her face filled with doubt. Although the young vampire never said it aloud, her feelings for the eldest Salvatore were pretty clear.

Elena sighs in defeat. She always cracked under the pressure that is Caroline Forbes.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for him," she insists. "Of course I care about him but not in _that _way."

"Mmm." The blonde vampire isn't convinced. Since that night at the Salvatores, the brunette has been acting seriously weird towards Damon, weirder than normal if that was even possible.

"Hey guys," a cheerful interrupted their conversation.

"Oh hey Bonnie-_Bonnie!" _Caroline did a double take upon seeing her newly transformed friend.

"Do you like it?" she asks, shaking her head to better show off the shiny curls that nearly reach her mid back. Caroline beams at her friend in approval.

"Um..wow," Elena says softly. "It's so different."

Bonnie decides to ignore the sideways compliment but smiles brightly at Caroline.

"Witches are supposed to be one with nature, so I figured why not start with the hair?" Which was an obvious lie but she didn't think her friends would be truly interested in the real reason.

"Are you kidding me? You look like an African goddess!" Caroline playfully tugs on a curl, watching in amazement as it pops back into place. They had been friends for _years _and never had she seen this side of her before. She truly looked like a Bennett witch.

Bonnie swats her friend's hand away but laughs at her response.

"Thanks Care. Turns out it's a whole lot easier to manage, thanks to a jar of curling custard and olive oil of course." Her friends stare blankly at her in confusion, eliciting a laugh from Bonnie.

"Never mind."

"You certainly look…different," Elena tries with a soft smile. Bonnie smiles back through gritted teeth, wondering why it's so hard for the girl to give a compliment. Elena had been acting strangely towards her for a few days now.

Bonnie made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I see someone else likes it as well," Caroline coughs and sends daggers behind Bonnie.

Both Bonnie and Elena roll their eyes, but for different reasons.

"The narcissistic ass hole can't take a hint." Bonnie mutters, knowing he can hear her.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Elena pipes up. Caroline stares at her strangely but remains silent.

"Damon is…Damon."

Bonnie narrows her feline eyes at the statement.

"Right because you know him so well," she replies sarcastically.

"It's not that," she says hesitantly. "But we have something not a lot of people don't understand. I don't expect you to get it."

"You're right. I _don't _get how you can have such a close relationship with someone who treated Caroline," she gestures to the still quiet blonde. "Like a blood bag. Not to mention how he tried to _kill _me."

Elena frowns.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you let him grope you naked."

A mere minute passes and Elena's hand flies up to her mouth when she realizes what she's just said.

"Bonnie," she tries apologetically, reaching for her friend. "I didn't mean that."

She folds her lips into a tight line and moves away from the now regretful Elena.

"I know what you meant. Look I'll see you guys later."

"Wait," Caroline finally speaks, her azure eyes filled with concern.

Bonnie ignores the blonde and stomps off. So much for her good mood.

Call her immature but Elena had some damn nerve. Why did always feel the need defend the murderous vampire? It wasn't her damn job to fix someone so broken.

"Whoa there witchy," Damon stands in front of her again, his smirk gone and in it's a place a genuine expression.

"Are you okay?" His eyes dart to her lips then back to her now watery eyes.

"You-" Bonnie pauses before giving him a sinister grin. She straightens up and looks at him deviously.

"Actually, come with me." She grabs his hand, knowing Elena is watching with jealous eyes.

Damon stares at her in curiosity but follows her anyway, getting a perfect view of her round ass in a flare out yellow skirt he thinks could be just slightly shorter.

"Where are we going?" he asks, the smirk back on his handsome face; he already knows the answer.

Bonnie's pink lips curve up into a smile.

"To finish what we started."

End.

**A/N: Lol not feeling this chapter and I know it's short. Idk I feel like I'm making Damon a little OOC but who knows…I feel this chapter is very boring and choppy…let me know what you think. More reviews means quicker update! **

**Next chapter could contain some smut…or it might not ;) This story isn't going to be that long, keep in mind it was originally gonna be a one shot until you guys begged for more XD LOL. **


End file.
